Conventionally, premature infants, while in an incubator, are supported therein on flexible pads which have the disadvantages that it is not possible to position the infant in the most comfortable posture according to its condition or to vary the position from time-to-time to compensate for changes in condition nor is it possible to maintain the infant in a given position since there is no lateral support to prevent the infant from sliding off the pad to one side or the other. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a supporting device which will enable placing the infant in the most desirable position from the standpoint of its physical condition and size and for keeping the infant in place in this position until it appears desirable to make a change.